Are You Ready To Jump
by 7gifts
Summary: The Obama campaign has come to an end, Rory Gilmore is picking up the pieces of the memories she left behind. Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls does not belong to me and I am making no monetary gain from this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes/warnings:** This fic was written for purely selfish reasons, I needed Rogan closure. I didn't like the way Rory and Logan ended in Season 7 and I felt their behaviours especially Logan's during the break up was out of character and very rushed.

The title of the fic was inspired by Madonna's "Jump", and no this is not a song fic :).

Big thank you to my beta April, I couldn't have done this without you.

**Feedback:** Feedback would be awesome, I am keen to hear your thoughts on the fic or individual chapters and constructive criticisms are always welcome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**January 20, 2009 – San Francisco**

Logan was at the office, it was 12am in the morning, working away as he had for the past two years, preferring not to take any holidays or time out. Not even on this day, this special day when change occurred in America, the day Obama was inaugurated as the first black President of the United States of America. The business in San Francisco had just started making a profit after 2 years of hard slugging, he couldn't rest on his initial laurels if they were to maintain and increase their current level of profit especially in the current turbulent market rife in recession.

I guess Ace's smartass comment about me being a work dork is really true, he mused.

It was rare moments like this that he thought about her, he hadn't let himself think about her much in the past year and a half. He tended to mute/snuff out the memory, preferring to drown himself in work in order to drown out the memories. He also went as far as distancing himself from the Hartford community, as everything about them or the east coast reminded him of her, as they moved in the same circles. It was easy doing so as he was in the west coast, plus his excuses of starting up a new company with no Huntzberger backing him up kept his family and friends at bay. He had some contact with Honor though. Yes, he was glad that he was in San Francisco away from the whispers, the pitying looks and mothers trying to set him up with their daughters as a consolation. The other good thing about San Francisco was that it was about a ten hour flight from the east coast, so it made it easy for people not to come and visit him or for him not to go and visit them.

He got up from behind his desk, walked towards the window and gazed at the city below.

It seemed his ability to forget was failing him now because memories of her came rushing in. They were lingering and not going away as he wished. It must be exciting for her being at the forefront of this, seeing the whole magic from Obama's campaign to his Democratic seat win to his election. Hugo Gray had mentioned she was covering the Obama piece for him two years ago. Hugo hadn't mentioned her again in the one or two times they spoke after that. He reckoned he must have found out that he and Rory were over. He was glad she got this scoop, this was what she wanted, what she was afraid that marrying him might have closed the door to. He groaned at himself, he had to quit doing this; he had to quit thinking about her in pain and bitterness. He had to move on with his life. They had both made their beds and it was better that they lie on it.

A buzzing and tinkling sound shook him out of his reverie. He looked at the caller id, it was Honor.

"Hey Sis, what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you'd be out celebrating at one of those fancy balls in Washington with Dad and Mum?"

"I am and it made me miss you, so I came outside to make a phone call," she cooed into the phone.

"I miss you too Sis."

"Logan…..when are you coming home?"

"I am home Honor."

"Look Logan, this is crazy and not healthy. You have shut yourself out from everyone. Mum is beside herself because she hasn't spoken to you in 2 years. When she tried your number a few days ago and realised that you had changed your number and didn't let her know, she was upset. I felt like such an idiot lying to her and saying that I didn't have your new number and that we only communicated by email, because you made me promise not to give anyone your number. I managed to calm her down for now by saying that I would email you. Also saying that I was sure you were fine because I heard from you a few weeks prior, which means she won't go to Dad yet. You know that if she goes to Dad he will be in San Francisco pronto."

"Logan….,"she said with a pause. "This is my long winded way of saying that I miss you, we miss you so much. Please come home and visit, even if it's for one day, pretty please."

Before he had a chance to respond, she continued saying, "Finn and Colin contacted me about your whereabouts and number too; it must be really bad if they are contacting me instead of me contacting them."

Logan sighed internally; it was amazing how a threat about his Dad visiting still visibly shook at 27 years of age. Breaking contact with Colin and Finn had been difficult. He stopped contact with them over a year ago because they either regaled him about Yale alumni stuff which always led to talk about Rory, what Rory was doing and he just did not want to hear it so he stopped calling them.

"Logan!" Honor broke him out of his reverie.

"You were saying Honor?"

"If you won't let us come visit you in San Francisco, why don't you come home please? Dad is throwing some sort of dinner party for his business buddies in China, something to do with emerging markets. I was not really paying attention to the whole conversation. What I got from the gist of it was that it was his typical show the family off party to gain business. As you know, those parties tend to be all about business and making a good impression, so no chance of the crazies courtesy of Mitch and Shira, plus you could make some business contacts."

"Did Dad put you up to this? The words business contacts is not synonymous with your vocabulary Honor!"

"Not exactly!"

"What is it exactly then?"

"Mum is devastated, well you know mum. In addition, she is driving me crazy. She is calling everyday now, wanting to do lunches and "just us girls' spa trips". She is also talking about moving in with Josh and me to help when the baby arrives." She says the last bit exasperatedly!

"Logan please come and visit, just this once, the family is falling apart without you and I want my child to know his/her uncle even if it's seeing said uncle once in a while. I promise not to tell anyone that you are coming, not even Josh, it'll be our secret."

"No promises Honor," he retorted as he raked his hands through his hair.

"I will email you the details of the event. If you do decide to come, text me the word "Yes" when you arrive at the airport or else I will assume that you are not coming.

Oh, and Logan, just one more thing, the Gilmores were not invited."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While this writing I had my own soundtrack that inspired me, my choices are not necessarily what Amy Sherman Palladino would choose however I think the emotions invoked by the songs fits my theme and the respective chapters.

**Soundtrack Chapter 1**

1. My immortal by Evanescence .com/watch?v=bU9FwP4uOY8

2. I can't stand the rain by Tina Turner .com/watch?v=ll5kMQHJ814

I think fanfiction dot net hates youtube hyperlinks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Addictive Habits and Potential Stalkers

January 21, 2009 – Washington

Rory walked into her hotel room, shutting the door behind with relief. Today has been filled with so much activity and the end results of Obama's nomination had been worth it. She was there when history was shaped and happened. The ball was amazing; she could still hear the velvet tones of Beyonce singing "At last" in her head. It was moments like this that she longed for him. She had to hold herself so that she didn't breakdown during the inauguration ball, but now that she was in the sanctity of her hotel room, she broke down. She collapsed and slunk against the door until she was sitting on the carpet with her back to the door. She was weeping so hard that she could hardly breathe.

She needed so desperately to hear his voice, just to hear him breathe, sigh or laugh. She needed to feel alive. She took out her phone from her purse and began to dial his number into her phone by heart, dialling his number just to hear his voice.

She had done this once in a while in the past 3 – 6 months when the pain consumed her. She never said anything when he picked up, only needing to hear his voice. She now understood why stalkers did this; it was an addiction, a drug.

The line didn't go through instead she was advised that the number she had dialled did not exist.

She tried the number again and again, till her fingers were nearly bleeding from the exertion but got the same answer.

She shouted in aghast and horror, "Noooooooooooooo!" With great force, she slung her phone across the room and broke down into sobs, until she drifted into a painless stupor on the carpeted hotel floor.

Rory woke up with a creak in her neck and feathered pains on her cheek; she was groggy and disoriented. The accounts of the previous night came flooding back as she gradually gained consciousness. She gently collected herself and gradually lifted her body slowly from the floor until she was standing up. She looked at her watch; it was 6 in the morning and she had to get ready for work and finish today's byline reporting on last nights events.

As she gradually paced through the room in preparation, she tried desperately to push out the fact that she could no longer call him to hear his voice.

Rory was hard at work typing away on her laptop. She had just covered the moment, the moment Obama got elected to his being sworn in as president, his echoes of "Yes we can" echoed in her mind constantly, often left her drained.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While this writing I had my own soundtrack that inspired me, my choices are not necessarily what Amy Sherman Palladino would choose however I think the emotions invoked by the songs fits my theme and chapter.

**Soundtrack Chapter 2**

1. At Last by Beyonce

2. I Miss You by Aaliyah


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Gladrags and Handbags

January 22nd 2009 – Washington to Stars Hollows

Rory was on the way back to Star Hollows from Washington, Obama had been sworn in as the 45th President of the United States of America and her job there was done.

The team had spent the remainder of final week clearing up and tying up lose ends; it had been an exhilarating experience. Hugo was so pleased with her work on the Obama Campaign trail that he offered her the Deputy Features Editor position upon the completion of the trail. That was the good thing about new start ups, the opportunities for progression were more accessible due to smaller competition, she didn't think she would have obtained this sort of position yet if she were at the New York Times.

She hadn't told her mum the good news yet as she only found out a few minutes ago before she set off from Washington to Stars Hollow, she decided that it was best too share the news with her family once they were together instead of over the phone.

She looked out the window as the train travelled slowly along the east coast landscape that January night, she could hardly make out where they were but the twinkling or lack of twinkling lights alerted her to when they were travelling past a township or not. It would be nice not to be travelling from coast to coast or sleeping in hotels/coaches/buses, etc for a while; to be in a familiar environment.

About an hour later, Rory made her way out of the train station. She heard a wild shriek "Fruit of my loins" and saw a bundle of brunette hair running towards her.

"Mummy!" She yelled in unison, dropping her bag on the floor and hugging her mother with gusto.

"Yay, you are back!" said Lorelai enthusiastically.

They talked incessantly throughout the drive home about everything that had happened while they were apart and this continued as they made their way into the Gilmore house.

Luke was there waiting for them and enveloped them into both in a big hug as they stepped in.

"You young lady can not go away for that long again, your mother was driving me insane, I need you here for sanity's sake," Luke said with a big grin on his face.

"I will ignore you mister because my beautiful daughter, whom I have missed so much is back home," retorted Lorelai as she waved her hands at him.

Later that night Rory was in her room putting her clothes and things away when she came across the rocket Logan gave her and her camera from her Yale Daily News reporter days. She picked up both the rocket and camera and curled up on the bed holding the rocket with on hand and flicking though old Yale photos with the other. A weak smile was on her face as she drank up the memories in nostalgia. She continued doing this until she fell asleep on the bed.

Rory was taking too long unpacking and their food was getting cold so Lorelai went to check on her. She found her fast asleep holding onto the rocket Logan's gave her when he was going away to London. Lorelai removed the camera and rocket from Rory's hands and put them on the bedside table; she covered Rory with a blanket and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Lorelai then made her way to the door; she stood at the doorway gazing intently at her daughter pursing her lips in thought. A few minutes later, she switched of the light and shut the door quietly.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While this writing I had my own soundtrack that inspired me, my choices are not necessarily what Amy Sherman Palladino would choose however I think the emotions invoked by the songs fits my theme and chapter.

**Soundtrack Chapter 3**

1. Big Yellow Taxi by Counting Crows


	4. Chapter 4

While this writing I had my own soundtrack that inspired me, my choices are not necessarily what Amy Sherman Palladino would choose however I think the emotions invoked by the songs fits my theme and chapter.

**Soundtrack Chapter 4**

Pure Shores by All Saints

Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) by A.R. Rahman and Pussy Cat Dolls (This song was chosen because it sounds very adventurous and I thought it fits right here) adventures)

Songs can be found on youtube

**Note: Unfortunately fanfiction dot net doesn't react well to youtube hyperlinks, as a result I am unable to provide direct links to the songs**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 - Emerging Markets**

**January 23, 2009 – Massachusetts**

Logan decided to go to the event. While at the airport, he texts Honor as promised and then impulsively begins to dial Finn and Colin on three way. If he was going into the danger zone, he needed people to take his mind of things. He hadn't seen his buddies in ages and after 2 years of hard work, he deserved some fun.

He later hired a car at the airport and drove to his parents' house. Once getting there, he texted Honor whilst outside to let her know he was there, Honor then came to get him and then they walked into the house together nervously.

He saw a sea of faces, some he knew and some he didn't. I guess this is the emerging market contingent he thought to himself. He was following Honor's lead and which he was sure would lead to his parents. He caught his father's eye among the sea of faces and saw something in his father's eyes that he could not put a finger on. He watched him bade goodbye to the people he was talking to making his way towards Logan and Honor.

As Logan opened his mouth to respond to Mitchum's greeting in kind, he heard a screech to his left and was practically knocked down by a cloud of blonde hair. The suffocation of perfume et al made him realise it was his mother.

He saw Mitchum watching intently with a warm smile and he said, "You made your mother very happy."

His father then extricated him from his mother's hug and took him around, either introducing to new people or reacquainting him with old acquaintances. After an hour, spent making polite chit chat and being dragged from person to person, he went in search of Colin and Finn.

They moved to the pool house for a sub party where Finn, Colin, Honor and Josh gathered regaling in stories of past and having raucous fun. They were 30 minutes into the fun when Finn excused himself to take a phone call.

"Hey Reporter Girl, how was the Obama campaign?"

"Hey Finn, how are you? The Obama campaign was awesome, just got back yesterday and wanted to see how my main Finn was doing and catch up. So what are you doing tonight, any chance you could fit in little old me?" she responded.

"Tonight's not good love, I'm at a shindig at the Huntzbergers," he said without thinking.

"Huntzbergers? I thought you lost touch with Logan, why the invite?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Is is is he there?" she stuttered.

Finn's sigh answered her question.

"I'm coming over Finn."

"Look Rory I'm not sure….."

"I'm coming over Finn," she repeated interrupting. "I haven't seen him in 2 years and you have not seen him in about a year, who knows when the next opportunity will present itself."

I am going to drive down to the Huntzbergers, I'll text you when I get there and you can come and get me from outside, so that no one is alerted to my presence. Please don't tell anyone I'm coming and keep him there." she continued pleadingly.

"Rory…." He started

"Pretty please Finn."

She then asked him about the dress code, he said it was black tie and then she hung up.

She rushed to her wardrobe frantically looking for what to wear, then she saw it, she saw the blue dress, the blue dress he bought for her when she attended her first Life and Death Brigade event.

She wasn't sure if it would still fit as she hadn't worn it in years; she hurriedly took her clothes off and tried it on. It still fit, although it was a little loose at the front due to her little weight loss from the running around during the Obama campaign, she reckoned that she could still pull it off. She quickly did her hair and makeup, slipped on the first pair of silver sandals that caught her eyes, grabbed her purse and ran out of her room towards the door.

She saw her mum sitting on the sofa with the remote on her hand. She didn't want to have to explain where she was going or whom she was meeting, so she slipped through the back door, quietly tip toeing until she was out of the house and in her car driving towards Hartford.

Once getting to the Huntzberger house in Hartford, she texted her mum first saying "impromptu get together with friends from Yale, sorry to leave in a hurry, promise to make it up to you, love Rory." She then sent Finn a text to let him know that she was outside the Huntzberger house. When she saw Finn walking towards her car, she then made her way out of the car in trepidation.

"Hey!" he said as he raised his arms to hug her. He would have made his usual raucous noise on seeing her, but he didn't want to draw attention to her presence.

"Hey Finn I missed you," she replied with a chuckle as he engulfed her in a hug.

They separated and Finn began to lead her through shrubs to what she supposed was the pool house.


	5. Chapter 5

While this writing I had my own soundtrack that inspired me, my choices are not necessarily what Amy Sherman Palladino would choose however I think the emotions invoked by the songs fits my theme and chapter.

**Soundtrack Chapter 5**

Cherish by Kool & The Gang

Baby Can I Hold You Tonight by Tracy Chapman

Day Dream Believer by Mary Beth Maziarz (This song is here for no particular reason than I love this song and it always brings out a nostalgic kind of melancholy within me)

Songs can be found on youtube

**Note: Unfortunately fanfiction dot net doesn't react well to youtube hyperlinks; as a result I am unable to provide direct links to the songs here.**

**Review Questions from Chapter 4**

Swtchks – The reasons for Rory's uncharacteristic behaviour will reveal itself in the next few chapters. And as we know from canon Rory has rare occasions of behaving out of character, I hope this helps in clearing things up.

rossnrachrock – bradleyairport dot com seems to indicate that there are no flights from San Francisco to Hartford's International Airport, so my assumption was that Logan would fly to Logan International Airport, Boston Massachusetts instead which is about 24 miles from Hartford, I hope this helps in clearing things  
up.

**Gratitude/Thank yous'**

Thank you all for your reviews so far, I'm glad you are enjoying reading this. Your reviews have been a great motivation, thank you again for all your kind words.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 - Smoking Aces **

**January 23, 2009 – Hartford**

Logan was chuckling at Colin behaving typically like Colin; he missed this, his friends' goofiness, and just earlier Finn was doing his renactment of Passion of Christ before he had to step out to take another phone call. Knowing Finn it was bound to be a girl, a redhead. He was going to tease him when he returned to the pool house.

"Sorry guys," said Finn as he walked back into the pool house holding unto a slender hand. As the slender hand fully emerged into a woman, Logan was about to make a witty comment about Finn being whipped, when the emerging figure caused blood to drain from his face.

The laughter and clink of glasses permeating the surrounding and that could be heard from outside was now silenced as her figure fully emerged in the pool house. To say they were shocked was putting it mildly and they were now looking between her and Logan, mostly at Logan for a cue on how to behave, what to say, etc.

Rory was ignorant to her surroundings and only had eyes for him. She removed her hand from where it held Finn's and walked over to him. Logan was still in shock at seeing her that he hadn't realised that she had advanced to standing quite close to him. It wasn't until he heard her say his name, in that breathy way she did, that he broke out of his reverie, jumped from where he sat and practically ran out of the room.

I need to breathe, he muttered to himself as he rested against the side of the pool house. He felt a hand touch him which caused him to jump out of his skin because he didn't think or realise that he had been followed. To be honest, he had not thinking of anything but getting out of the pool house and didn't think anyone would follow him.

Before he could do or say anything, she planted her lips on his and whispered, "Don't speak," his mind kept telling him to run, but his body betrayed him by yielding to the kiss and putting his arms around her.

With ragged breath, they broke the kiss coming up for some air

"Rory we can't do this we…"

"Lets go somewhere private" she whispered against his lips. Her hands were holding his in a clasp and in a trance he felt like he was in an out of body experience and he saw himself leading her towards the main house, to his old room via the fire escape into the bedroom window.

Once they got into his room, Logan went to lock the door and switched on the bed side lamp from the main switch by the door. Still in a trance, he advanced towards her and proceeded to kiss her like she kissed him outside by the pool house.

This is intoxicating she thought, so intoxicating she wanted to drown in it.

Some time later, Rory and Logan were in a dazed lethargic state lying on the bed, recovering from their mutual consummation, it had been a quick, raw experience and they still had their clothes on. Logan moved off Rory and lay beside her in drawn out silence. Rory was the first to get up, reaching for her bag as it was vibrating.

The caller was Finn. She was about to pick up the call when she saw Logan get up. She didn't want him to bolt again and if she was on the phone she couldn't concentrate and he might bolt before she could stip him. She cancelled the call and sent Finn a quick text saying "With Logan, talking" that should placate him for a while.

She dropped her phone and bag on the floor and walked to where he stood and she cupped his face in her hands.

"Rory!" he groaned, "We can't do this" moving away from her embrace.

"Logan, whether you like it or not we need closure, a proper one and not an abrupt one like at my graduation. Right now it hurts too much to talk and we are not in the right mental state to do so, however our bodies just talked in a raw urgent way earlier and I don't know about you but I need this."

"I want to feel you touch me and kiss me like it is the last time. I want you to hold me like it's the last time. I want you to make love to me like it's the last time and maybe, just maybe, my heart and all of me can have closure and maybe you can have some closure too," she said with tears streaming down her beautiful blue eyes.

He didn't even try to process things and just dived in there kissing her like he was a starving man eating his last morsel of food.

Over in the pool house, the occupants breathed a sigh of relief, as Finn read out the contents of Rory's text. At least they were okay and were talking, that was good right?

After about two hours waitng and not hearing back from either Rory or Logan, they all concurred that they were still talking and decided not to bother looking for them. Each party then left the pool house, made their way to their separate cars biding each other farewell.

Logan woke up first, gradually adjusting to his surroundings and the person on the bed beside him. The events of last night came flooding back to him. They had said their goodbyes to each other with tears intermingled in their love making. Rory was right, they needed closure and last night was a good thing for both of them. For the first time in 2 years he had gotten a good night's sleep and it felt refreshing. He looked at the bedside lamp and saw that it was 6am; it seems his body clock woke him up at its usual time. He gently extricated himself from Rory and went into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower.

Rory gradually woke up due to the loss of Logan's body heat, she heard the splatter of water and realised that Logan was in the shower and smiled that he hadn't left. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

When she got into the bathroom, she saw Logan's back was to her and without thinking got into the shower with him and embraced him from the back and started to place kisses on his shoulder, back, neck, wherever she could kiss really. His body responded to hers and it did not resist her ministrations, but welcomed them.

About an hour later, they got out of the shower. Logan dressed Rory in a robe then put one on himself and proceeded to towel her hair dry. After towelling her hair, he gave her his toothbrush while he took out his spare shaving kit he kept in the cabinet below the sink and proceeded to shave while Rory brushed her teeth.

They went back to the bedroom to get ready and Logan helped Rory into her dress.

She turned towards him and on tip toe gave him a kiss. She broke the kiss while looking into his eyes and said, "When are you going back to San Francisco?"

"My flight is at 11 o' clock this morning," Logan replied.

As she kissed him again, looking into his eyes into his eyes as she did this she whispers against his lips, "May I have your number?"

He groaned, "Rory I thought we…."

She interrupted him with a smile and with her lips still on his, said "Yes this is closure, but it'll be nice to be able to call you and say hello sometimes."

Still in an embrace, he gave her his number. While she used one of her hands to find her mobile and key in his number, they continued their kiss for a while and then a few minutes later bade each other farewell.

Rory crawled out via the fire escape, ran to her car and drove back to Stars Hollow.


	6. Chapter 6

While this writing I had my own soundtrack that inspired me, my choices are not necessarily what Amy Sherman Palladino would choose however I think the emotions invoked by the songs fits my theme and chapter.

**Soundtrack Chapter 6**

1. Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie (Can be found on youtube)

**Note: Unfortunately fanfiction dot net doesn't react well to youtube hyperlinks; as a result I am unable to provide direct links to the songs here.**

**Review Questions from Chapter 5**

iwannabegilmore – Sometimes having feelings for each other does not automatically resolve all problems, there are just too many underlying issues that can't be fixed by one night of passion.

Curely-Q – It wasn't just for closure, proximity even if it's only for one night with the one you love after 2 years apart is a good thing. My premise when writing this was half a loaf is kinda better than none.

**Future Chapters: Chapters 7 – 8 have been written and betad, however I am struggling with Chapter 9, once I have posted Chapters 7 and 8 in the next few days I don't have an estimate for when the others will be ready. I hope that the fact that this chapter is nice and long will pacify you till then. I will try not to take too long writing them, thanks for bearing with me.**

**This Chapter**

I struggled with Lorelai's voice; I hope I did her some justice.

* * *

**Chapter 6 –Daylight**

**January 24, 2009 – Massachusetts**

After getting home, Rory called Finn to thank him and regale him on the previous night's activities. After she hangs up the call, she gets out of the car and goes into the house.

She opened the backdoor gently, took off her shoes and walked on tip toe across the kitchen. As her hand connects to her bedroom door, she hears someone clearing their throat and then kitchen lights come on. This caused Rory to jump in surprise as she hadn't expected her mum to be up yet, Lorelai loved having a lie in on Saturdays.

"Busted!"

"Mum.!.ehm..Morning Mum"

"Good morning to you to daughter of mine and what time do you call this?"

Lorelai's eyes squinted suspiciously as she took in her daughter's rumbled attire and wet hair. What she saw in front of her was not to her liking; her beautiful intelligent daughter was acting out of character, Rory did not stay out all night without calling her mother, and she did not come home looking like that.

"I know that you are all grown up and stuff and have not lived at home in years, however Rory, I would expect that you give me the courtesy of a phone call or a text if you are not coming home," snapped Lorelai.

"Mum I'm sorry; I got caught up catching up with friends and forgot"

"I'm not buying that Rory. You ran out of here without telling me where you were going, which was bad enough, but to make things worse you did not come home or even let me know that you weren't coming home. I have not slept a wink and have been full of worry about where you were, and if something had happened to you. Did you even bother to check your messages?"

"Mum I said I was sorry." Rory said exasperatedly. She was in an elated mood and didn't want anything to ruin it. Lorelai's current mood was not the best time to tell her that her forgetfulness had something to do with Logan. It was bound to end up as a rehash of Lorelai's disapproving diatribe on her un-Rory-like behaviour following the no-strings incident with Logan. She wanted to preserve her elated feeling, it has been such a long time since she felt this happy and she didn't want an argument with her mum to dampen it.

"Mum, I'm sorry" she repeated more earnestly. "My brain is foggy and practically brain dead due to lack of sleep, can I have a nap and I promise you when I wake up we can discuss this further". And with that she made her way into her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Unfortunately, Lorelai was still on the warpath following Rory's unacceptable behaviour, that somehow unintentionally she didn't register nor did she want to register Rory's earnestness. She barges into Rory's room.

"We have not finished talking young lady; you don't get to dismiss the conversation."

Rory had not expected Lorelai to follow her and jumped in shock as a result of the intrusion.

"Goodness mum you scared me."

"Hmm, so let's see, you went to a Yale alumni party last night, stayed out all night without letting your mother know that you were not coming home, thereby scaring your mother and Luke to death with worry by the way, only to sworn in the next morning with damp her and rumbled clothes like you had a good roll in the hay. A good roll in the hay was it?"

Rory blushed at this comment and Lorelai's eyes widened in surprise at this revelation.

"You had sex last night didn't you?" she said accusingly.

"So who was he? He must have been good for you to forget to call your mother that you were not coming home last night."

"Mum it wasn't like that."

"Ooh hang on didn't you say something about hanging out with old friends…hmm…old friends. So I'm guessing that Logan was at this party and is the reason behind this re-emergence of uncharacteristic Rory."

"Mum I told you that I didn't want to discuss it now, can we discuss this later?"

"You should have thought about that before you gave me a sleepless night, was he there and is he why you look the way you do?"

"And so what if he was," she replied defiantly

"Oh my god, we are not doing this again Rory! What is wrong with you? Did you even at least address some of the issues that caused your last break up?"

The guilty look on Rory's face spoke volumes.

"Rory what were you thinking!" snapped Lorelai.

"I wasn't thinking ok, obviously I am my mother's daughter," replied Rory tartly in defiance.

"Oh no, you are not going to blame this on me. You make your own decisions Rory, just like you made your decision to stay out all night without telling anyone."

"Really mum, I make my own decisions?!"

"Ooh Rory that wasn't the plan, you were meant to go to Harvard. Rory you can't drop out of Yale that wasn't the plan. Rory you were meant to go to Chilton and you are not going to Stars Hollows High because of a boy. Rory you were meant to do the things that I didn't do."

"I repeat those were you choices Rory!"

"Really those were my decisions, wasn't it your life long ambition for me to go Harvard ever since I could crawl because news flash mum a crawling baby can not decide to go to Harvard all by its self, it automatically became my choice most of my life because you spoon fed it to me."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" exclaimed Lorelai exasperatedly.

"Who graduated top of her class from Chilton and Yale respectively. Who is now the new Assistant Features Editor for an online magazine? Rory you made those decisions yourself; I didn't put a gun to your head or force feed them to you."

"This is coming from the woman who isn't receptive to the word "NO" and will hammer her opinions at you till you give in?! Don't for a second think because you put a funny twist on things it means that you are not a carbon copy of Emily Gilmore!"

Lorelai's jaw drops, she is taken aback at Rory's words, the shock causes her legs to give way and she sits on Rory's bed to calm down.

"Tell me that you did not mean that Rory!" she says dejectedly

"Sometimes mum you can be as forceful as grandma and like grandma when you don't get your own way you can be hell to live with," Rory responded as she made her way to the bed to join her mother.

"Rory you hurt me!" she said with her right hand on her chest.

"You and grandma are more alike than you think."

"Kill me now!" Lorelai puts her hands over her eyes and falls on the bed dejected. She lies there for a few minutes, whilst Rory looks around the room uncomfortably.

"You know being like grandma isn't all that bad…"

"Could you just finish me off now, because you have done such a good job at butchering me," interrupted Lorelai returning to a sitting position.

"Mom I didn't mean it in a bad way, if it helps a lot of the time you are not like grandma at all plus we are best friends. We are still best friends right?"

"Yes Rory we are still best friends," replied Lorelai, clasping Rory's hands in hers.

"And as your best friend, what is going on with you? It is unlike you to go out and stay out all night without letting me know. I know you've been away from home for a while now but you can't have changed that much that I know longer your behaviour?"

"I am still me, Rory. Last night wasn't planned at all. I found out that Logan was going to be at a party so I crashed the party in order to see him."

"So how did you find out that Logan was at this party?"

"I found out from Finn"

"Ahhh Finn."

"Mum!"

"Sorry, please continue."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," said Rory causing Lorelai to smile at her quip and draws a zip across her mouth. "The reason I crashed the party is because I didn't want Logan to bolt."

"Why would he bolt?"

"Logan has been incognito for over a year, no one had heard him nor did they have his phone number nor have they seen him in two years. Finn said Honour had to literally beg him to get him to come home yesterday."

"So I'm guessing that this party was at the Huntzbergers?"

"Yes it was. So when I found out that he was going to be about 30 minutes away without thinking I jumped into the car and went to see him."

"Obviously you had time to change clothes so you didn't literarily jump in the car."

"Am I telling this story or are you? Ok so I got dressed, made Finn promise not to tell anyone that I was coming over and jumped in the car."

"Without telling mummy?"

Rory gave her mum the eye and continued "Finn had to sneak out of the pool house to come and get me and then snuck me into the pool house to where Logan was. Anyway, as soon as we got into the pool house, Logan took one look at me and bolted."

"He bolted?"

"Yeah he bolted like there were a pack of hyenas after him. So I ran after him and then I kissed him and then…." Rory made a motioning gesture with the hands

"Rory Gilmore wanton sex goddess, they should write a book about you."

"I was scared that he would bolt again hence why I kissed him and you know the story after that."

"So I'm guessing that the hand motioning thing took all night?"

"You could say so" she replied embarrassingly looking down at the floor.

"So where do you guys go from here?"

"We have closure I guess, last night was about closure."

"Rory!" she said worriedly.

"That was all he could give me and I'd rather have that than the constant heartbreak I have been carrying for the past 2 years. My heart has basically been an empty shell and I ached for him so much and I just couldn't continue living my life hating myself for how things ended between us," she said nearly in tears.

"You didn't get the chance to wallow," she replied sadly as she gently touched Rory's hair. "We also never really discussed what happened between you two, I guess I kind of felt that you made the right decision and there was nothing to discuss, why…why did you say no and why did you two break up_?_"

"He wasn't part of the plan mum; we had a plan, Chilton, Yale, overseas correspondent then marriage way in the future. Plus you never liked Logan."

"It's hard to like the guy who made your daughter have a no strings relationship."

"He didn't make me do anything. I suggested it and pushed the no strings part of our relationship."

"You suggested it because he didn't do strings."

"He didn't force me; I chose to go into it myself."

"And last night….."

"Again, I initiated things; he didn't even want to go into that."

"I find it odd that this sort of behaviour only comes out from you when you are around Logan. This is typical of that world they always feel they are entitled, that they can do whatever they like."

"I've got news for you sister. All the guys you've dated, except Luke, are from that world."

"They are so not!"

"Really? Let's see…. Max, Dad, Jason, what's the name of that guy who took you fishing and then spent the weekend in New York double dating with Sookie and Jackson?"

"Fine!"

"If that world if so bad why is it that almost every guy you have dated is from that world?"

"I don't know….hang on, this is not about me this is about you Rory and your desperate attempts at having some sort of relationship with Logan."

"I am not desperate to have some sort of relationship with Logan!"

"Really Rory! Then what do you call last night? What about the time you were on the bathroom floor crying and about why he doesn't like me why won't he call me; then we had bridesmaids, should I go on!"

"I recall someone not getting out of bed or out of the house for days because she broke up with Luke, ooh and that's not all who slept with Dad because Luke wouldn't elope with her, who had sex with Dad on grandma's balcony during dinner with guests!"

"I get it Rory, you are me! Sometimes I like that you are mini-me but I don't want you to have my relationship track record." She said frustratedly.

"Though you and Logan were shaky to begin with and things worked out well in the middle and you both matured a lot with the long distance thing and living together but at the back of my mind I just never felt you guys would work and maybe in the end this is not the guy or the relationship for you."

"So you never thought we would last! I knew it, I knew you disapproved."

"What has my disapproval got to do with the state of your relationship?"

"It was one of the reasons why I said no to marrying Logan."

"Rory!" She exclaimed sadly.

"You don't respond well being told no. Have you seen you when things don't go according to your plan? I remember someone not talking or wanting anything to do with me when I went off the plan and dropped out of Yale. I remember being shipped to Europe with Grandma when I lost my virginity to my married boyfriend. I also remember someone losing it when I mistakenly fell asleep at Miss Patty's with Dean after my first dance."

Lorelai's jaw dropped.

"Rory if my opinions didn't count when you had the stringless thing, when he became your boyfriend or when there was the bridesmaids issue why did it matter when he asked you to marry him?"

"Those things weren't forever nor did they affect the plan, marriage to a Huntzberger does."

Rory's last sentence left them both silent for a while.

"You know what kid, I think I was also a teeny weenie bit jealous of Logan."

"Really! Why?"

"It's like the golf thing with Dad all over again. It's weird for me that you fit in so comfortably into that world; you fit comfortably with him, with them Adolf and Eva. I can't relate to it. Do you remember that dinner party at my parents were we all met Logan formally? I just felt like I didn't fit in, you were all having these conversations that went over my head and Richard and Emily were gushing over you two, they have never gushed over any guy I brought home, maybe except your dad but that years later after we had you. I felt I was losing you and throughout your relationship with Logan I felt like an outsider."

"Mom, I didn't mean for you to feel like an outsider."

"It wasn't anything you did honey, it's as I said I can't relate to that world and I guess it never occurred to me that even though I didn't relate to that world that you would so perfectly. I mean you love the DAR for goodness sake!"

"And Mom you could never lose me" said Rory as she smiled at her mother clasping her hands in hers.

"I know and right back at ya kiddo," Lorelai responded smiling back at Rory.

"Mom."

"Eh hun"

"Your disapproval wasn't the only reason I said no to Logan," said Rory sheepishly.

"I was scared Mum, you know how I love to plan things, Logan wasn't part of the plan, marriage wasn't part of the plan for donkey years, the proposal took me by surprise and as much as I love Logan, the thought of being a Huntzberger and having my life controlled by Mitchum, Shira and Elias Huntzberger left me in hives. You should have seen Mitchum when we went for a meal with him on Logan's birthday. "We'll take care of you Rory" she said mimically.

"You and I have to plan Logan's next steps Rory" she continued mimically.

"The thought that the rest of my life was going to be planned and controlled by these people scared me. And you know me mum, I wont want to hurt their feelings, I wont put up a fight, I'll just do what Mitchum tells me and then blow off steam passive aggressively after ten years when it'll be 2.4 kids too late."

"Back to my original statement then why are you desperately trying to have some sort of relationship with Logan if you have all these cons?"

"Because I am scared that we'd end up like you and Dad, the right people but never the right time. Then when the right time came, that shipped had sailed away a long time ago."


	7. Chapter 7

While this writing I had my own soundtrack that inspired me, my choices are not necessarily what Amy Sherman Palladino would choose however I think the emotions invoked by the songs fits my theme and chapter.

**Soundtrack Chapter 7**

1. Resentment by Beyonce

2. Apologize by OneRepublic featuring Timbaland

3. I Thought by Brandy

4. Love is a Losing Game by Amy Winehouse

5. Give Me The Reason by Luther Vandross (Perfect Logan POV)

6. Don't Speak by No Doubt

7. Love Song by Sara Bareilles

All songs except "Don't Speak" were all Logan, the emotions laid out in "Don't Speak" was what I imagined Rory would be feeling.

Songs can be found on youtube

**Note: Unfortunately fanfiction dot net doesn't react well to youtube hyperlinks; as a result I am unable to provide direct links to the songs here.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Painkillers and Old Friends?**

**April 3rd, 2009 – Palo Alto, San Francisco**

Logan opened the door of his apartment thinking it was a neighbour knocking to ask about borrowing something. It was a warm Saturday mid morning with the sun glistening gradually through the windows. On opening the door, to his surprise, there stood Rory with a small trolley suitcase smiling at him. As she opened her mouth to say something, he interrupted her.

"What are you doing here Rory?"

"Hello to you too Logan, I thought I'd come over to say hello," she replied still smiling at him.

"I thought we said enough hellos on the uncomfortable phone calls you subject me to every month."

"Logan?"

"What are you doing here Rory?" He repeated.

"Logan come on."

"What did you expect Rory that I'd jump for joy at you appearing at my door uninvited? I don't want to even fathom or ask how you got hold of my address."

"Uninvited? Really Logan that applies to me, Rory?"

"I repeat what are you doing here Rory?" His voice takes a low and dangerous tone as he repeats this statement.

"Won't you at least let me in, instead of subjecting me to an inquisition at the front door thereby disturbing your neighbours?"

He mutters "whatever", jerks the door ajar and storms back into the apartment.

Rory was taken aback by his behaviour, she had expected some hostility visiting Logan uninvited but this down right rudeness was unexpected.

"How rude!" she muttered to herself but loud enough for him to hear as she walked into his apartment dragging her suitcase behind her and shutting the door.

"How rude? You want to talk about rudeness? Rudeness is appearing at someone's door uninvited after obtaining their address through suspicious means. So you wanna tell me what you are really doing here Rory?"

"I wanted to see you, I wanted to talk……"

"I was under the impression that we said all we had to say that night in New Haven. If I recollect we had closure, so what else is there to discuss?"

"I don't know about you but I still haven't been able to move on and I have questions that need answers and I thought it was better to do it in person than on the phone."

"Bully for you Rory, we don't always get what we want, that's life."

"You know what your problem is Logan, you can be a jerk sometimes."

"And you know what your problem is Lorelai Gilmore, you are a spoiled brat with only child syndrome who thinks everything should fall into her lap when she wants it. What did you expect, that I'd jump into bed with you like last time because you deigned me with your presence?"

"Me? A spoiled brat? That is rich coming from you Logan."

"I admit that I can be a spoiled brat, however, I am not the one traipsing across America on a whim that my ex-boyfriend, whom I refused to marry, would welcome me with open arms because I deign to turn up at his door uninvited!"

"I remember someone making grand gestures to me when things didn't go his way."

"And as I recall it Rory you were over grand gestures and you know what, so am I! Look Rory I will not be your last resort because things are not going the way you want them to. This is no longer a case of if you kick me and I wouldn't spook, I spook now Rory."

With that retort, he grabs his keys and walks out of the apartment yelling behind him, "Do whatever you want, I'm out."

Rory lets her luggage drop on the floor and collapses on the sofa. She raises her hands to cover her eyes and bursts into hiccupping tears.

She hadn't expected this level of rage from him, she thought they had established some level of camaraderie and normalcy on their phone calls but the current situation showed that she guessed wrong. After a while, her sobbing quietened and she wiped away her tears with one of the pocket tissues in her bag. She looked at the clock on the wall, Logan had been gone for about 20 minutes. She didn't know what to do with herself as she hadn't planned for their reunion to go this way, she didn't have a contingency plan. She was in a strange city where she knew no one.

She took out her phone from her bag and dialled her mother's number, maybe she would have a semblance of what she should do.

"Hey Mum."

"Hey kiddo, how is the weather in San Francisco?"

"Very stormy." she let out sighing.

"That tempestuous, huh?"

"Mum, I don't know what to do! I have never seen him this angry, this vicious. He stormed out of here about 20 minutes ago. I don't know if he is coming back. I mean, this is Logan, an angry agitated Logan. He could be on his way to Argentina for all I know." She said in rush.

Ok slow down honey, Mummy needs to know the full story. Tell me what happened."

"Ok I got here and knocked on the door. Logan opens the door and growls at me "what do you want Rory?" Who opens the door and says that? No hello Rory or Hi Rory, just a barrage of "What do you want Rory, What are you doing here?" He then has the audacity to call me a spoiled brat and said that I expect him to jump when I way so."

"He said that?"

"He said a whole load of things, boy he said plenty."

"I thought things were ok with you two?"

"So did I, I guess I couldn't read the signs."

"Can I be honest Rory?"

"Shoot, this baby is getting a lot of honesty today."

"What did you expect Rory? You refused to marry him."

"Ouch! You know where to hit where it hurts. Have you and Logan been talking?"

"Nooo! You know I am always on your side. Luke and I went through the same thing remember?"

"This is not the same thing. I didn't sleep with Dad." she retorts vehemently.

"I should hope not. Give him time honey, you guys haven't done the angst bit after the breakup yet and this… is what that is."

"What should I do?"

"Your next steps are ultimately your decision Rory. You need to decide what you want from this trip to San Francisco. On the bright side, at least he didn't kick you out?"

An hour later, Logan returns to the apartment and Rory hears the sounds of his keys opening the apartment door and raises herself from the sofa where she sat and said "hey" as he walked into the apartment.

"Hey" he replied.

"Look Rory I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, I was out of order yelling at you and walking out; that was not how we should have had that conversation."

"I'm sorry Logan. I'm sorry I hurt you so much, I don't know what I was thinking coming here uninvited, in fact I wasn't thinking. I'll book myself on the next flight back and get out of your hair. I'm so sorry." She then bent down to gather her things.

He strode towards her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to stand straight facing him.

"I want you to stay Rory. I think you did the right thing by coming and I probably should have done that after your graduation, we shouldn't have ended things the way we did, we should have talked about it properly and had better closure. We need to talk about what happened and clear the air."


	8. Chapter 8

While this writing I had my own soundtrack that inspired me, my choices are not necessarily what Amy Sherman Palladino would choose however I think the emotions invoked by the songs fits my theme and chapter.

**Soundtrack Chapter 8**

1. Ordinary People by John Legend

2. Patience by Take That

Songs can be found on youtube

**Note: Unfortunately fanfiction dot net doesn't react well to youtube hyperlinks; as a result I am unable to provide direct links to the songs here.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Mending Shattered Vases**

**May 7, 2009 – Palo Alto, San Francisco.**

The renditions from that day 4 weeks ago had somehow bridged the gap between them. They had developed some sort of cordial normalcy and flat sharing. They still hadn't talked in length about what happened during her graduation however Rory was happy that he was in her life again and at some level they were friends. Logan had vacated his bedroom for her except for the storage of his clothes in the closet. They had got rid of the dining table and got a smaller one that would fit into the kitchen. The former dining area had now been converted to some sort of bedroom for Logan with a leather sofa bed acting as a sofa during the day and a sofa bed at night. The funny thing was she spent most nights with Logan on the sofa bed because they ended up staying up late watching a movie or a TV show, snacking on food and drinks and would often end up dozing off on sofa bed together. It was a familiar life style to when they were living together at college except now they were not in a relationship.

Rory had decided that she was not going to push things, Logan needed time and whether or not they ended up together, she wanted him in her life. She didn't want to go through the heartache of the past 2 years again, crying herself to sleep with thoughts of "what ifs" lingering.

It was Thursday early evening, Rory was typing away hurriedly on her computer at the kitchen dining table in order to meet her by-line for the day. She had spent the early hours of the day on calls with sources or on conference calls with colleagues and Hugo respectively. She was using the evening time to catch up on the administrative part of her work.

Some time later she finished her by-line, did a quick proof read, spell check and emailed it to Hugo. As she was about to shut her laptop, an instant message (msn/aim) from Hugo appeared on her screen. She sat back down on the chair she had just vacated to read the message; it seemed Hugo was in some sort of dilemma.

It must be a serious dilemma she thought as he had also invited her two counterpart editors to the chat. In the message he apologised for the last minute messaging, he thought it would be the quickest way to get hold of them as organising a conference call, pass codes, emailing people with details, etcetera would take more than 30 minutes and by then most people would have logged out of their PCs.

There were some potential advertisers in the travel industry he was trying to sway to advertise on the online magazine however the problem was they did not have a travel section and he had promised the potential advertised something to look at by Monday, he wanted to know if anyone had any ideas in facilitating this as he was stumped. Rory got up from the chair and began to pace around in an attempt to brainstorm something that could help. As she was pacing around her eyes caught a picture of Logan on the fridge, he was standing by Pier 39. The famous Pier 39 she mused to herself, she would love to see it but hadn't had the chance to explore San Francisco since she'd been here.

She returned to her laptop and typed

What about a travel piece on San Francisco with photos, I could visit the famous sites like Pier 39, China Town, Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz, the trams this weekend and write up of my experiences, I know it's not Europe but that's the only thing I can lay my hands on immediately, what do you think?

"Sounds good Rory," typed Hugo.

Guy, who was one of the other editors, typed a message saying "why not make it a nostalgic weekly piece on rediscovering the gems in America, starting with San Francisco, and then possibly another location in America. Especially now that we are in a recession, travelling within America might appeal to most people especially if we portray it as an affordable, relaxing and enjoyable experience."

"Guy, I like where you are going with this" typed Rory.

"I like that too Guy" typed Hugo. "Rory you do that piece on San Francisco this weekend, please charge your time and expenses to the company, I know you are in San Francisco at moment however would you mind staying at an hotel just for at least one night just to give the audience some idea about hotelling in San Francisco? Stephanie, start thinking of potential destinations for next weeks piece please, I'll organise a conference call for first thing Monday morning to catch up. Apologies again to everyone for the impromptu meeting and thank you for being flexible about it, expect some sort of appreciation from me in your pay packet, should we reel in these advertisers." With that Hugo logged out of the chat.

Rory made quick notes and highlighted her action points on her notepad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – New Forays into Old Adventures**

While this writing I had my own soundtrack that inspired me, my choices are not necessarily what Amy Sherman Palladino would choose however I think the emotions invoked by the songs fits my theme and chapter.

**Soundtrack Chapter 9**

1. Jump by Madonna

**Note: Unfortunately fanfiction dot net doesn't react well to youtube hyperlinks; as a result I am unable to provide direct links to the songs here.**

* * *

**May 9, 2009 – San Francisco.**

It was a gorgeous Saturday morning in San Francisco, the streets where bustling with the activities of shopkeepers, eager shoppers, tourists and general San Francisco buzz.

The sun lit the sky shining so brightly against the blue skies. The sunrays that cascaded from the sun were soft and beckoning almost as it bounced against the street surfaces.

Not too far from Union Square Rory and Logan were walking out of their hotel onto the streets that led to the square.

"This is insane! My head hurts and the sun is killing my eyes. Why are up this early again?" groaned Logan.

"Gosh you sound like Finn!"

"I can't believe that I can't party and drink the way I used to. This is a disgrace. My adoring public can not hear of this atrocity."

"That's because you are a work dork! And did I just hear you say your adoring public?"

They both shared a grinned as they remembered the origins of "work dork".

"So, where to first my dear tourist?"

"I thought we could start with the cable cars and then go from there. According to my research the nearest cable car stop is a few blocks from our hotel, we are currently on the path to Union Square so it shouldn't be too far from it; let's just check the map to be sure."

They both looked at the map Rory was holding, checked the navigations to the nearest cable car stop and made their way towards it. As they approached the cable car stop, they noticed that it was full and the conductor was yelling that it was about to set off.

"Come on Ace let's make a run for the cable car."

"What…? Logan you know I don't do exercise plus I haven't had adequate cups of coffee in me and why don't we just wait for the next one?" whined Rory

"Powell Street lines are notorious for being crowded and consequently there tends to be a long wait for the next ride. We have a lot to accomplish in a short time for your article and there is no guarantee we will get the next one."

"Ace you haven't been to San Francisco if you haven't made a run for or jumped into a cable car, it'll be fun. And I'm sure it'll be a good cure for my hang over which means I won't be a bear with a sore head all day."

"Come on Ace live a little." He concluded as he shook her shoulders in encouragement.

Rory felt an eerie sense of déjà vu, but she chose to shrug it off and replied in a grumbling fashion, "Ok"; and then muttered, "Why do I let you drag me into these things?"

They ran towards the cable car. Logan jumped into the cable car and as Rory tried to follow suit the cable car began to move, causing Rory to run after it. Just before the cable car began to pick up momentum across the hilly streets of San Francisco, Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cable car.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing, with Rory chuckling, "Trust this to happen when I'm with you." The excitement and laughter was contagious, that the conductor and some of the other passengers where laughing in unison at their mini adventure. Logan and Rory continued laughing whilst trying to catch their breath from sheer exhilaration of the moment.

What came next was unexpected; if someone had asked Rory afterwards why she did it she wouldn't be able to decipher what prompted her actions. Maybe it was the build up from the past month or maybe it was the current moment because somehow without trepidation, fear or a thought of the impact of what would follow, Rory kissed Logan.

Logan was immediately taken aback for a second but then returned her kiss. He kind of guessed that the dance they had been doing around each other would come to a head soon and had often wondered which one of them would make the first move.

The kiss ended as quickly as it had happened. As they parted from the kiss, Rory looked at Logan searchingly and he gave her a warm smile in return.

"Hey Rory look at the view it's awesome! Pictures of this could be a good feature in your article."

"Wow, spectacular!" agreed Rory as she began to fully take in the view of San Francisco's landscape as the cable car descended down a hilly street. It was indeed awesome as Logan described, you could see the blue colour of San Francisco's skyline merging with the blue of the sea. Against that there was a back drop of the bay in front and then town houses to its left and right sides. She got out her camera from her back pack, hung it around her neck and began to take pictures.

About 45 minutes later the cable car came to its final stop at the Aquatic Park which was near Fisherman's Wharf. They got out of the cable car and walked towards Fisherman's Wharf. At Pier 39 at Fisherman's Wharf they bought tickets and boarded the next ferry going to the Golden Gate Bridge via Alcatraz.

The ferry trip proved to be really interesting, insightful and a good way for Rory to take her mind of the kiss temporarily. She made notes as the commentator pointed out and described the many key areas of San Francisco's history which included landmarks such as "Alcatraz", "The Gold Rush", "Levi's Strauss", "The History of San Francisco's Chinese Immigrants", etc. This provided Rory with loads of notes and additional pictures for her travel piece.

As the ferry went past Golden Gate Bridge, Logan mentioned to Rory,

"If you like we can walk across the bridge in the evening. The view of the city from up there is spectacular if not magical and would be a good addition to the photos you already have."

Rory smiled in agreement to his suggestion and replied, "That sounds good."

After the ferry ride, they took the North Beach walk tour and then from there went to China Town. They explored China Town until they were tired and hungry that they decided to stop and get something to eat at a nearby restaurant. By the time they exited the restaurant, it was around 6pm. Rory spotted a store across from the restaurant and dragged Logan into the store to help her pick souvenirs for Finn, Lorelai and her grandparents.

In the store Rory got a carried away looking at oriental dresses instead of buying souvenirs. While looking at the dresses, a lady who reminded Rory of Mrs Kim approached her and asked if she needed any help. Rory asked if they had the purple oriental dress (that she was currently looking at) in her size. The Mrs Kim look alike at this point practically yelled at her that purple was not her colour and told her wait here and then disappeared to the back of the store. She came back a few minutes later holding a turquoise dress and said, "Try this one" and with that promptly pushed her into the a curtained out section of the store which she assumed was the changing room.

Rory pulled back the curtain of the changing room after trying out the dress; stepping out in search of a mirror as there was none in the cubicle she had just exited. Her entrance into the store from the changing room was met with collective gasps from the store's occupants.

"Is that a good gasp or a bad gasp" said Rory uncomfortably as she looked at Logan.

"You look stunning Ace."

"Really?"

"Most definitely", he returned smiling.

"What did I tell you, even your husband agrees. You need to see yourself in a mirror," said the Mrs Kim look alike as she dragged Rory to another part of the store where there was a mirror.

Rory glanced at herself briefly in the mirror, blushing profusely in remembrance of Logan's and the Mrs Kim look-alike's comments earlier and then hightailed back to the changing room.

A change of clothes later, Rory was carrying a handful of souvenirs, the dress, a matching bag for the dress that had been pushed into her hands by the Mrs Kim look alike as she made her way to the cash register. Following the exchange of funds, laden bags and the ring of the cash register Rory and Logan made their way out of the store. Rory also took a picture of the Mrs Kim look alike to show Lane when she returned to Stars Hollow.

"You up for a little exercise Ace?"

"I just ate Logan, plus you know the rule about Gilmores and exercise?"

"This is not an exercise per se, just a walk across the bridge to get those pictures I was telling you about. We should be able to capture the sun set and the city lights from the there beautifully; you still up for it?"

Rory nodded. With that, they made their way to the Golden Gate Bridge, with Logan carrying all the bags.

The panoramic views from the Golden Gate Bridge were breath taking, Rory was either clicking away at her camera or being dragged hand-in-hand by Logan as he excitedly spotted things he thought she could take photos off or write about.

The moment and the view were magical; Rory felt like Wendy to Logan's Peter Pan. They were running around a lot (whilst holding hands) or could be seen there jumping up and down moments in excitement at almost any little thing amidst laughter. It was as if a different air existed on the Golden Gate Bridge, like a fairy dust. At one point Logan got up on the ledge of the bridge and shouted "I am the king of the world", which caused a few people to look their way and thereby causing Rory to do a quick dive and dragged him of the ledge which resulted in them breaking into more laughter at his high jinks. It was typical of Logan to do something so stupid but cute.

The air held a musky scent akin to this morning's in the cable car. Rory without thinking for the second time that day kissed Logan again, this time he didn't hesitate or pause but kissed her with as much gusto.

In a few years from now when she looked back at this moment Rory might ask herself what caused her to do it, but right now she had no inhibitions and just had a keen sense to jump. So as kiss came to a pause (so that they could momentarily grab some air), Rory said the first words that came to her mind without processing them and it was:

"Logan Huntzberger, will you marry me?"

* * *

PS: I don't know if it is possible to jump on the ledge of the Golden Gate Bridge, I was having a Titanic moment when I made this up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Calm After The Storm?**

_While this writing I had my own soundtrack that inspired me, my choices are not necessarily what Amy Sherman Palladino would choose however I think the emotions invoked by the songs fits my theme and chapter._

**Soundtrack Chapter 10**

1. "Black Coffee" by All Saints,

2. "No One" by Alicia Keys

3. "Underneath It All" by No Doubt

**Note: Unfortunately fanfiction dot net doesn't react well to youtube hyperlinks; as a result I am unable to provide direct links to the songs here.**

* * *

**  
**

**May 9, 2009 – San Francisco**

Rory and Logan were lying on the bed in their hotel room following the hustle and bustle of the day's activities. Logan lay on his left side his body facing Rory, Rory laid on her back and was facing the ceiling as she stroked Logan's hand that lay across her abdomen.

"Soooo…."

"Soooo…" he parroted with a smirk**.**

"Does this mean yes?"

"It meant yes when I said it on the bridge and it still a yes from me Rory."

"I'm sorry I keep asking, it's just….it's just like I'm in a dream and I have to keep reassuring myself that it's all real, we're real." She leans over and kisses him and then whispers "I love you".

"I love you too kiddo" he replied jokingly, which resulted in Rory playfully hitting him with the hand that was stroking his a few minutes ago. Her hand resumed its former ministrations and then Logan said more seriously:

"I love you Rory, I never stopped loving you." And then he leaned over and kissed her gently expressing the words he just said through the kiss. They broke off the kiss gently whilst still gazing at each other and Rory's hand was still stroking his.

"So Ace when are you going to make an honest man out of me?"

"I thought I just did!"

"I meant when do you want us to get married, the place, the venue, etc?"

"Oooh I haven't thought things that far."

"You mean **the Rory Gilmore**, did this spontaneously and did not have this planned?"

"Shush you" she responded still smiling at him. "We could always elope….hey Vegas is not too far right? That's it**,** we could elope to Vegas. What the past few years have taught me is to seize the moment, carpe diem baby."

"Are you serious?" he responded as he rose from his lying down position to sit on the bed resting his head on the bed's head board.

"Yes I am Logan, seriously we should elope." She moved from her lying position to join him on the bed's head board, facing him.

"No Rory!"

"Is that a No to Vegas or No to the whole thing?" she said hesitantly as her heart pounded in fear.

"Rory, I still want to marry you now like I did 2 years ago, it's just that I don't think eloping is a good idea. You wouldn't want me dead straight after the wedding courtesy of Emily and Lorelai Gilmore would you? Remember how Emily behaved after you told her about the ship has sailed thing on your 21st birthday? I am not exactly Lorelai's favourite person. Now imagine if we eloped**,** I have taken away their chance of seeing their only daughter and granddaughter walk down the aisle. I would be eviscerated. Let's not forget to add Mitchum, Shira and Elias to that mix.

"Ooh!" she replied in realisation**.**

"So we agree no eloping to Vegas, right Rory?" he said smiling

"No eloping to Vegas" she smiled back at him.

"We are going to do it right. We will need to talk about this in detail when we get back to Palo Alto but I'm thinking we go down to the East Coast tell the parents, grandparents, etc . And you need to do the right thing by asking my father for my hand in marriage."

"What? Tell me you are kidding?" she stuttered at his last comment**.**

"Hey you proposed, so you have to make an honest man out of me by doing it the right way. Can I be there when you ask Mitchum? I am dying to see the many shades his face will take when you ask him."

"You are incorrigible!" she responded in fits of giggles. The giggles subsided and turned to smiles, and smiles turned to more kissing.

Rory broke of**f** the kiss and gently held onto his face with both her hands.

"Logan I need to tell you something. I have been dying to get this off my chest since I got to Palo Alto. You see….when you asked me to marry you two years ago, I didn't say no to marrying you at all just no to marrying you so soon after completing college. Logan I want you to know that I loved you then and I love you now, I wasn't saying no to us."

"Rory…"

"Shush let me finish, I need to say this. I am a planner Logan! I write pro con lists, I don't really do spontaneity and most of the few times I did that were when I was with you. When you asked me to marry you, it caught me off guard. You weren't supposed to happen until years after college, I had my life planned, I would go to college, after graduation work for the next 10 or so years becoming the next Christiane Amanpour and then maybe marriage after that. You said you would factor me in and I thought that meant doing what Paris and Doyle did.

When I said doors would be closed to me by marrying you, I didn't mean you. I meant being a Huntzberger and kept recalling that conversation with Mitchum on your birthday when he told me that me and him had to plan your next steps and then he also dropped in 'We'll take good care of you Rory, pick any paper you want.' And I also remembered you often telling me many times in college about you having no options and I was scared that that was what my life was going to end up like. Mitchum and whoever deciding my future for me, me having no say in my life and that was petrifying."

She saw he was about to speak and put her finger against his lips, hushing his intended interjection.

"I knew that if I married you right then I would end up resenting you, resenting our marriage and I didn't want us to end up like so many society marriages.

You had your chance to do London and it made you realise that you enjoyed journalism. Me asking you to do the long distance thing instead of marriage was my way of asking you to let me do my own personal London. After we broke up**,** the opportunity to cover the Obama campaign arose and at that moment I was glad that I made the decision not to get married straight after college. And then on the road, I missed you so much, all I could think about was you and the memories of our time together. I tried dating other guys but it only served to remind me of you, of us. Especially that night at the Yale Daily News when we saved the paper together following Paris's meltdown and then it hit me that our life would be together would be a partnership, supporting each other and conquering the world of journalism together, and not the closed doors that I initially thought. I also realised that the basis of most of our fights was because we didn't talk about things. If you had proposed to me in private, we would have had a lot of our recent conversation in private and maybe just maybe we would have worked something out or at the very least said our goodbyes in a better fashion."

She saw he was about to interrupt, she shook her head at him and put her hand over his mouth the second time.

"My mum and dad never had time on their side and when they did it was too late. I don't want us to end up like them, the right people but never the right time and when the right came the ship had sailed far far away never to be seen again."

Logan removed the hand covering his lips and kissed it.

He then said "Wow! I'm sorry we never got a chance to talk things through and I'm sorry that I was such a jerk. I was just so upset and thought the woman I loved didn't want to be with me and had stopped loving me. Believe or not Rory I was scared, you were my first in many things and I took chances that I never planned to take with you, with our relationship. I mean come on would you have thought that between both of us that I'd be the first to be ready for marriage?

My mindset then was that we were in love and both at new points in our lives; me in San Francisco and you post college. I wanted us to share and start that life the new point in our lives together, away from that world and its interference. I wanted to give you something more permanent than the rocket or our apartment; I wanted to give you me.

Part of me during the last few months of our relationship was also scared that maybe you were going off me especially with Martygate, the cute lecturer, me having no job and then the stunt with Finn and Colin which caused you to nearly dump me. I'm going to stop rambling on and say I'm sorry and you are right in saying that most of our problems were as a result of not talking to each other."

"I'm sorry too Logan, I didn't exactly handle things properly after you proposed. Neither did I call you afterwards to talk and just allowed us to having that excruitiating conversation at my graduation."

The room was filled with silence for a while, as what had been said sank in.

"I didn't date anyone in the past two years Rory", said Logan breaking the silence.

She looked at him in aghast.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it; it wasn't due to lack of offers." He ran his hand threw his hair in agitation and continued: "it was just that anytime I contemplated it, it made me think of you, the thing with the bridesmaids and I thought if you found out about it, it would kinda justify your reasons for not marrying me, so I chose to be a work dork instead. It kept me busy from wallowing and from running across America to drag you to San Francisco kicking and screaming."

"And Rory, it's ok that you dated other people, we were not together and you owe me no explanations." As he said the last bit he gently kissed her hand that he was still holding.

"What happened to the house and the avocado tree?"

"I couldn't live there Rory, not without you. It held to many painful memories."

* * *

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue – At Last**

**Author's notes:**

Big thank you to my beta April, I couldn't have done this without you.

To everyone who has read, reviewed or added this fic your favourites thank you so much, this has been a huge encouragement and spurred me to keep writing.

_While writing this I had my own soundtrack that inspired me, my choices are not necessarily what Amy Sherman Palladino would choose, however I think the emotions invoked by the songs chosen fits my theme and chapter._

**Soundtrack Epilogue**

1. "At Last" by Beyonce

**Note: Unfortunately fanfiction dot net doesn't react well to youtube hyperlinks; as a result I am unable to provide direct links to the songs here.**

* * *

**September 5, 2009 – Dragon Fly Inn, Stars Hollow**

It was a warm sunny day, the weather was twenty one degrees centigrade and Stars Hollow was full of activity in preparation for the wedding. Banners, pictures and streamers decorated the main streets that you would think "the Kennedys" (circa 1960) were coming to town.

Lorelai was outside the Dragon Fly inspecting the decorations and generally making sure everything was in order and perfect. Upon finishing her tasks, she began to make her way back into the Inn when she heard a honking sound coming from behind her. She turned around and saw that the source of the honking sound was Kirk and his band of merry men who were dragging along a bunch of crates that contained birds of different varieties.

"Kirk, what in heavens name have you got there?" Lorelai shouted as she walked towards where Kirk and his merry men temporarily paused with the crates.

"What've you got there Kirk? I don't remember…..asking for geese, doves and whatever else is in there?" said Lorelai as she peered into some of the cages Kirk and his merry men were carrying.

"Where do you want the birds?" he queried**.**

"What?" retorted Lorelai.

Kirk rolled his eyes and repeated**,** "Where do you want the birds?"

"I heard you the first time Kirk and I didn't order any birds."

"Are you Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes?"

"Are you Lorelai Gilmore whose daughter Rory Gilmore is getting married today at the Dragon Fly Inn?"

"Yes I…Kirk cut it out you know who I am and what are these doing here?" she responded exasperatedly as she flapped her hands gesticulating manner at the cages.

"I have an order here for 10 Swans, 5 Peacocks, 10 Geese and 10 white doves for the Dragon Fly Inn in the name of Lorelai Gilmore; all paid for."

"What?"

"Have a look at the invoice" he urges as he brings out the invoice and shows it to her.

"Hang on here Kirk; I'll get Michel to show you were to put them." With that Lorelai stomps into the Inn and yells for Michel.

"You bellowed or should that be screeched. Someone needs communications training."

"Whatever! Could you just kindly show Kirk where to put the birds please? He is waiting outside."

"What kind of birds?"

"Swans, Doves, et cetera, et cetera."

"Absolutely not!" responded Michel curtly.

"Why?"

"Why do I bother**?**" he muttered**.**

"What did you say Michel?"

"I said, why do I bother Lorelai! I have told you a thousand times that I hate swans especially after the incident in Luxemburg Garden. But do you listen or care about my trauma or feelings noooo! Every time there is a wedding Michel has to see to the swans. If anything happens to me I will sue you for every penny Lorelai, mark my words!" Michel stumps out of the Inn in a huff.

Lorelai leaves where she stood and storms towards the kitchen.

"I am going to kill my mother!" exclaimed Lorelai as she storms into the kitchen.

"That involves doing something, you are not supposed to be doing anything today remember?" responded Sookie.

"She just makes me ahhhhh!"

"Ok sit down; tell me all about it while I get you some coffee."

"This is my daughter's wedding, my daughter Sookie! She ordered a whole menagerie of birds out there, who has that many birds during a wedding? It is outrageous! She is controlling everything like she normally does!"

"Menagerie of birds?" said Sookie

"Yup!"

"Wow!"

"I know!"

"Maybe it's her way of helping. She never got involved in your wedding and this being her only granddaughter's wedding I'm guessing she is just really excited and going overboard**,**" said Sookie trying to help

"I guess…hey you are not helping my being mad at my mother mood, shame on you Sookie!"

"I know! Any other day I would be an enabler but today I want you to relax and be all smiley; this is one of the proudest days of your life."

"Oooh you are good missy. So how are things in here?"

"Oooh you have to see the cake, it is fantastic!" Sookie walks towards the middle of kitchen stand and unveils a tall structure.

"Wow!"

"Isn't it just? It took ages to bake and decorate. I thought it'd be a good send off for Rory. It's got 5 layers, the bottom is vanilla, the next layer is coffee, then chocolate, then there's a sponge sandwich with cream and fruit in the middle, and then your traditional wedding cake with a hint of rum."

"Awww Sookie, Rory is gonna love it!"

"So how is Rory doing?"

"Excited and nervous, she is getting a massage and talking to Logan simultaneously to take her minds of things"

"Aren't they supposed to not…"

"I know but we Gilmore Girls are not exactly conventional."

"Little Rory is getting married, I can't believe it and I still can't believe she proposed!"

"Me either. Did I tell you know that she wanted to elope?"

"No way, wow!"

"Thank God Logan talked her out of it. Out of both of them who would have thought he'd be the one to knock some sense into Rory."

There was a bit of silence. Sookie then ended the silence by saying "So do we like him now?"

"I never disliked him, he was just so different from Rory and different from whom I thought Rory would date. Rory is a planner, he is spontaneous; she grew up in an Inn and then a small house in Stars Hollows, he grew up in a mansion in Hartford. However**,** they both come from good families; they are both very ambitious and love journalism. Plus**,** he is worships the ground she walks on and I have never seen her as happy as she is with him, how could I hate that?"

The wedding party was silent as they gazed adoringly at the radiant bride as she walked up the aisle with her father looking straight ahead at the nervous yet smirking groom at the altar.

Meanwhile in the first row: "Really Lorelai how could you let her wear such an outfit on her wedding day?" shrieked a whispering Emily in derision**.**

"I didn't make her do anything, it's her wedding day she chose what she liked," whispered Lorelai in response.

"That is exactly what I mean Lorelai, you did nothing! An oriental dress, who ever heard of a bride wearing an oriental dress on her wedding day? And a turquoise coloured oriental dress for that matter, whoever heard of such a thing?"

"The people in China?" mumbled Lorelai.

"That better not be a wise crack young lady."

Lorelai was already agitated from the days activities and was about to respond in anger when she felt Luke's hand rubbing her abdomen gently.

"You know what Emily**,** you are right. Maybe we'll get lucky with the next one and you'll get that Romanov wedding you always dreamed off. And if you look at it on the bright side, Rory did bag herself a Huntzberger which, I'm sure can be rubbed into the faces of the ladies at the DAR for another 6 months, don't you think?" Luke interjected.

Emily smiled at Luke and joined his hand on Lorelai's tummy. Lorelai smiled at Luke and said a silent "thank you."

The bride and groom said "I do" and exchanged rings; the priest then announced that the bride and the groom were going to read out the additional personal vows they had prepared specially for this occasion. Logan and Rory then turned to face each other and held hands.

"I Logan Huntzberger promise to always talk things through with you no matter how small and mundane they may seem. I also promise not to take mad drunken trips with Finn and Colin without your consent", vowed Logan as he gazed into Rory's eyes lovingly.

"That is outrageous mate, she has you by the…."

"Shut up Finn! I happen to like how she has got me", interjected Logan with a smirk as he turned back to look at Finn. This exchange caused the wedding party to burst into laughter. Logan returned to his original position of facing Rory.

"I Lorelai Gilmore promise, You Jump, I Jump Jack".

"I now pronounce you husband and wife and you may now kiss", said the priest.

"'You Jump, I Jump Jack?' What kind of vow is that, Lorelai this is all your doing**!**" shrieked Emily.

Lorelai for once choose not to be baited by Emily's comments and just smiled and said**,** "That's my Rory."

Some minutes later**,** the wedding party was at the reception area**;** the bride and groom had taken to the dance floor and were having their first dance to the warm sultry sounds of Beyonce singing "At Last".

* * *

Was this fic a hit, miss or maybe - Please review and let me know what you thought (constructively of course)

* * *


End file.
